mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alara renacida
}} Alara renacida es la cuadragésima novena expansión de Magic 2, y la tercera en el bloque de Alara. Fue lanzada el jueves, 30 de abril de 2009, adelantado a un día antes debido a que el 1 de mayo era fiesta. Detalles de la colección Alara renacida contiene 145 cartas de borde negro (60 comunes, 40 infrecuentes, 35 raras y 10 raras míticas). Es la primera y única colección hasta ahora de toda la historia de Magic que se compone enteramente de cartas multicolor (similar a Legiones, compuesta enteramente de criaturas).456 Por ello, la numeración de las cartas es muy diferente. El orden habitual para las cartas de una colección es el siguiente: * Cartas , ordenadas alfabéticamente. * Cartas , ordenadas alfabéticamente. * Cartas , ordenadas alfabéticamente. * Cartas , ordenadas alfabéticamente. * Cartas , ordenadas alfabéticamente. * Cartas multicolor, ordenadas alfabéticamente * Cartas de artefacto incoloras, ordenadas alfabéticamente. * Cartas de tierra no básicas. * Cartas de tierra básicas. Sin embargo, en Alara renacida las cartas están ordenadas alfabéticamente por grupos según los colores de sus costes de maná, de la siguiente forma: No hay tierras o artefactos incoloros en esta colección. Todo el asunto de las cartas multicolor fue revelado cuando Wizards of the Coast mostró la carta Plegaria ardorosa sin texto y siendo el número 1 en la colección.7 Hasta ahora, esta es la expansión o colección básica más reciente que no incluye ninguna carta de planeswalker. El símbolo de expansión de esta colección es una representación de los cinco fragmentos unidos. Ambientación : Artículos principales: Alara y Alara Unbroken. " El nacimiento de un mundo. La muerte de cinco." Los violentos planes orquestados por Nicol Bolas han alcanzado su cataclísmico cénit y ahora los cinco fragmentos de Alara vuelven a ser uno, lo que da lugar a un caos y un poder innombrables. En este entorno impredecible, donde seres míticos pueden afectar al resultado, la mera supervivencia no es suficiente. Para vivir otro día, uno debe luchar con una inquebrantable intensidad para alzarse sobre la demencia y dominar este nuevo plano unificado grotescamente. Entre esta abrumadora carnicería, ¿de verdad puede decirse que Alara ha renacido?8 Mercadotecnia Alara renacida fue vendida en sobres de 15 cartas, sobres de 6 cartas, cinco Packs de inicio y un Fat Pack.910 Los sobres de 15 cartas mostraban las ilustraciones de las cartas Esclavo de Nicol Bolas, Hereje vedalken y Paladín Viña Nudosa, los sobres pequeños mostraban ilustraciones del embalaje del Fat Pack. El 8 de enero de 2010 se lanzaron sobres compuestos enteramente de cartas foil de Alara renacida y de las otras dos colecciones del bloque.11 Estos sobres mostraban la ilustración de la carta Esclavo de Nicol Bolas. Los sobres de 15 cartas de Alara renacida venían con una decimosexta carta adicional que podía ser una "carta de consejos y trucos" o una ficha de criatura de Alara renacida. Una de las caras de las cartas adicionales de Alara renacida tenía uno de los tres consejos de reglas diferentes o era una de las cuatro fichas de criatura diferentes de la colección. La otra cara tenía uno de los trece posibles anuncios de publicidad: de programas organizados de torneos, de Alara renacida, de Magic: Duels of the Planeswalkers para Xbox Live, de Magic Online, de los Fat Packs, de A Planeswalker's Guide to Alara o de productos de Ultra·PRO para Magic. Cartas promocionales * Carta promocional de presentación: la Dragona madre de camada, la cual crea fichas multicolor.12 * Carta de evento de lanzamiento: el Caballero de la Nueva Alara, el cual vuelve a las criaturas multicolor más poderosas.13 Eventos * Torneo de presentación: fue el 25 y 26 de abril de 20093 * Evento de lanzamiento: fue del 30 de abril al 3 de mayo de 2009. Consejos y trucos Las cartas de consejos y trucos eran: * "Consejo de reglas: Símbolos de maná híbrido." * "Consejo de reglas: cascada." * "Temática: El estandarte dorado". Fichas Alara renacida incluía cinco fichas.14 #( ) Criatura Soldado ave 1/1 con la habilidad de volar, creada por la Ráfaga de alas. (Ver ficha.) #( ) Criatura Dragón 1/1 con las habilidades de volar y devorar 2, creada por la Dragona madre de camada. (Ver ficha.) #( ) Criatura Lagarto 2/2, creada por la Ventaja depredadora. (Ver ficha.) #( ) Criatura Hechicero zombie 1/1, creada por el Señor liche de Unx. (Ver ficha.) De Fragmentos de Alara: #( ) Criatura Tóptero 1/1 con la habilidad de volar, creada por la Fundición de tópteros. (Ver ficha.) Temáticas y mecánicas Alara renacida es la primera colección donde el maná híbrido aparece junto a símbolos de maná convencionales en los costes, en este caso, en cartas que tienen un color principal con símbolos de maná híbrido de sus dos colores aliados.15 Dado que sólo dos colores son requeridos para lanzar estas cartas, siempre son de tres colores. Se introdujo una nueva mecánica161718, llamada: * Cascada: Cuando se lanza un hechizo con cascada, el jugador que lo lanzó muestra cartas de la parte superior de su biblioteca hasta que muestre una carta que no sea tierra que cueste menos que la carta con cascada, y puede lanzarla. Si esa carta también tiene cascada, el proceso se repite. Esta mecánica ha sido considerada altamente poderosa y es muy popular. El resto de mecánicas usadas en la colección eran ya conocidas: * Ciclo regresó con una peculiaridad en el ciclo de transeúntes. Cinco criaturas que hacen lo mismo cuando mueren o cuando son cicladas. Algunas otras cartas tienen costes de ciclo que incluyen maná híbrido. Las mecánicas de ciclo de tierra, exaltado, desenterrar y devorar, todas presentadas anteriormente dentro del bloque, también regresaron en esta última colección. Ciclos La mayoría de los ciclos de Alara renacida tienen dos o incluso tres tipos de cartas diferentes, por ejemplo conjuros, encantamientos y criaturas. Alara renacida tiene 14 ciclos: * Los''' equipos de colores aliados': cada uno de estos artefactos equipo infrecuentes cuestan nMN, donde MN son dos colores aliados, y tienen un coste de equipar incoloro. El Escudo de los justos, la Máscara de acertijos, el Látigo espina demoníaca, el Matamagos y la Maza del behemot. * Los '''mojones': cada uno de estos artefactos comunes cuesta MN, tienen un coste de lanzamiento alternativo que dice "Puedes pagar y regresar una tierra básica que controles a la mano de su propietario en lugar de pagar el coste de maná de este hechizo.", entran al campo de batalla girados y tienen " : Agrega M o N." El Mojón campo de niebla, el Mojón vena de niebla, el Mojón vena de fuego, el Mojón fuego salvaje y el Mojón campo salvaje. * Las comunes con la habilidad de cascada: cada uno de estos cinco hechizos comunes cuestan nMN y tienen la nueva habilidad de palabra clave cascada. La Dádiva de los atraetormentas, Negar la realidad, el Pavor demoníaco, el Arranque violento y la Luz solar capturada. * Las infrecuentes con la habilidad de cascada: cada uno de estos cinco hechizos infrecuentes cuestan nMN y tienen la nueva habilidad de palabra clave cascada. La Plegaria ardorosa, los Restos kathari, la Ráfaga bituminosa, el Elfo trenzas sangrientas y la Sierpe reclutada. * Las criaturas de los fragmentos fusionados: cada una de estas cinco criaturas comunes cuesta nMN, donde MN son dos colores aliados, y está ambientada en ser una cruce de los dos fragmentos de los colores a los que pertenece. El Caballero de la casta etereada, la Abominación de eterium, el Bombardero kathari, el Siguedioses de Jund y el Behemot con sellos. * Los cicladores duales de tierras: cada una de estas cinco criaturas comunes cuestan MN y tienen dos habilidades de ciclo de tierra, cada una pudiendo dar un tipo de tierra básica de la combinación de sus colores por . El Bestiarado del santuario, los Zombies jhessianos, el Saltador ígneo, el Rannet del valle y la Reclusa pálida. * Las comunes de colores enemigos: cada uno de estos cinco hechizos comunes cuestan nMN, donde MN son dos colores enemigos. El Dominador de Vectis, la Sanguijuela pútrida, el Coatl alado, las Alas de fuego arcano y el Primal cerodonte. * Los cicladores híbridos: cada uno de estos cinco hechizos comunes cuestan nMN y pueden ciclarse pagando M/N híbrido. El Titán polvo de vidrio, los Arquitectos de voluntad, el Carábido monstruoso, el Minotauro puntería mortal y el Sello de los dioses nayanos. * Las doradas comunes híbridas: cada uno de estos cinco hechizos comunes cuestan nHM, donde M es el color principal de un fragmento y H es el híbrido de sus dos colores secundarios. La Cristalización, el Trillador del arsenal, el Draco ojo cosido, el Contragolpe de sangrita y las Huellas de la abundancia. * Las doradas infrecuentes híbridas: cada uno de estos cinco hechizos infrecuentes cuestan nHM, donde M es el color principal de un fragmento y H es el híbrido de sus dos colores secundarios. Los Halcones emisarios, la Fundición de tópteros, Esclavo de Nicol Bolas, el Escarabajo gigante de emboscada y las Garras gemelas marisi. * Las leyendas míticas: cada una de estas cinco cartas raras míticas es una criatura legendaria que cuesta nMNO, donde MNO son los colores de un fragmento. Jenara, Asura de la guerra, las Trillizas Sen, Thraximundar, Karrthus, tirano de Jund y Uril, el acechador neblinoso. * Las infrecuentes de los colores de los fragmentados: cada uno de estos cinco hechizos infrecuentes cuestan nMNO, donde MNO son los colores de un fragmento. La Ráfaga de alas, la Página tallada en eterium, la Revelación drástica, el Apaciguamiento del dragón y el Viashino escamas gloriosas. * Las espadas de los fragmentos: cada una de estas cinco criaturas 2/1 comunes cuestan HM, donde M es el color principal de un fragmento y H es el híbrido de sus dos colores secundarios. Cada una tiene "Mientras controles otro permanente multicolor, esta criatura obtiene +1/+1 y tiene la habilidad de clave." La Espada certera bantiana, la Espada tormentosa esperiana, la Espada siniestra grixiana, la Espada salvaje jundiana y la Espada susurrante nayana. * Los transeúntes: cada una de estas cinco criaturas comunes cuestan nMNO, donde MNO son los colores de un fragmento, tienen Ciclo N y una habilidad disparada que se dispara cuando son cicladas o cuando mueren. Todas ellas fueron ilustradas por John Avon. Los Transeúntes de Bant, los Transeúntes de Esper, los Transeúntes de Grixis, los Transeúntes de Jund y los Transeúntes de Naya. Cartas reimpresas * El Mago entrometido, visto previamente por última vez en Transmigración. * Terminar, visto previamente por última vez en Transmigración. Cartas destacables * El Elfo trenzas sangrientas es la base del mazo Jund, y también es usado en varios otros mazos (como Elves RG, Cascade Swans o Naya), y algunas veces en mazos Zoo de Extendido e incluso en Legacy. * El Mago de manada qasali es una carta popular en barajas y banquillos de varios mazos de Extendido y Legacy. * La Fundición de tópteros es una de las dos cartas que forman un popular combo de Extendido y Legacy (la otra mitad es la Espada de los mansos). * Uril, el acechador neblinoso es un comandante muy popular de Commander EDH. * Aria de Mayael es una carta con condición de victoria alternativa. * La Esfinge del viento de acero, por mucho tiempo fue un objetivo ideal para los mazos reanimadores, pero actualmente esta en desuso por la aparición de cartas mejores, como el Iona, Escudo de Emeria o Elesh Norn, Gran Cenobita. Packs de inicio : Artículo principal: Alara renacida/Packs de inicio Alara renacida introdujo cinco packs de inicio:2021 Referencias # ↑ URL del símbolo de la colección en Gatherer. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (20 octubre 2008.) “Announcing Alara Reborn”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tim Willoughby. (20 abril 2009.) “Alara Reborn Prerelease Primer”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (13 abril 2009.) “Solid Gold”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (20 abril 2009.) “Goldfingers”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tom LaPille. (24 abril 2009.) “Hybridizing Gold”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (9 marzo 2009.) “Alara Reborn Preview Card”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Doug Beyer. (13 abril 2009.) “A New Age for Alara”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (12 marzo 2009.) “Alara Reborn Fat Packaging”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (30 marzo 2009.) “Alara Reborn Booster Packs”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (29 septiembre 2009.) “The All-Foil Booster”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (21 abril 2009.) “Alara Reborn Prerelease Card”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (27 abril 2009.) “Alara Reborn Launch Party Card”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (20 abril 2009.) “Alara Reborn Tokens”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Alexis Janson. (4 mayo 2009.) “Alara Reborn – But Is It Art?”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tom LaPille. (17 abril 2009.) “Information Cascade”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tom LaPille. (8 mayo 2009.) “Getting to Know Cascade”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (4 mayo 2009.) “Kind Acts of Randomness”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (11 mayo 2009.) “Posts at the Border”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (23 marzo 2009.) “Alara Reborn Intro Packs”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (2 abril 2009.) “Alara Reborn Intro Pack Decklists”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Enlaces externos * Página del producto Alara renacida Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Bloque de Alara Categoría:Colecciones